


[PODFIC] After She Wakes

by fresne, lavenderfrost



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, after the happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the palace she’d grown up in, when Miranda said, “I’m hungry,” food bustled into the room of its own will. The sheets pulled back on her bed. She wore what she wanted. She slept when she was tired and she ate when she was hungry. She ran when she wanted to run and she was still when she wanted to be still.</p>
<p>Milan was not much like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] After She Wakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After She Wakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844071) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 



  
**Title:**   After She Wakes  
**Author:**   fresne  
**Reader:**   lavenderfrost  
**Cover Artist:**   lavenderfrost  
**Length:**   13:21  
**Format:**   mp3  
**Music:**   Two Steps From Hell - _Say Yes_

  
[**Direct Download (.mp3)**](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shakespeare/%5BTempest%5DAfterSheWakes.mp3)  
_(Right-click, save as. Thank you, Paraka! <3)_


End file.
